


He Had A Pure Soul Once

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: During the summer all of the volleyball teams were invited to a training camp where they would all be in the same building but the problem was, Hinata. You see Yachi had recently shown him how good he actually looked in women’s clothing and it came a shock to everyone, seeing Hinata in skirts and crop tops with his hair done...And his bubble butt. And his innocent eyes. He was truly innocent, but by the time summer was over, Hinata had no idea that he’d have literally EVERYBODY at his beck and call. And they’d all do anything for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	He Had A Pure Soul Once

The whole Karasuno volleyball team was hyped up for the summer. 

They would be spending 6 weeks at a summer training camp. 6 full weeks practicing and getting to know everyone there and no one could wait. 

The whole team was stood inside their gym with all of their bags, but their was one person who wasn’t their yet. 

“Hm. Where’s Hinata?” Daichi asked the group to which there was only a shrug in reply. 

But a few moments later Hinata ran through the door with his bags and suitcases and everyone was staring at him. 

Why you ask? 

Well because Hinata was wearing a pair of blue jeans, which clung to every part of his begs perfectly, they were tight around the waist and showed off the exact dimensions at his adorable bubble butt. 

He was wearing a cute baby pink crop top which suited his small, slim, feminine type body very well. 

He had his regular white and red trainers on but his hair. 

He had it into the cutest little buns you’d ever see on the side of his head and they were plastered in flower clips. 

He was also wearing light make up, with eyeliner and mascara and bright pink lipgloss which made his lips glimmer in the sun and to all of his teammates, he looked adorable, and so fucking sexy. 

Hinata looked around as all eyes were on him. “Sorry I’m late Daichi. My sister stole my lipgloss again.” He said with a nervous giggle and everyone just looked at him. 

Soon all questions were answered as Yachi walked over and hugged Hinata. “Shoyo-chan you look great! I told that look suited you.” She said smiling before coach Ukai ran inside. 

“Guys the bus is here. Load your things.” And the team immediately snapped out of their trances and took their things to the coach. 

Hinata put his bags with the rest of the luggage but kept the small black handbag he had, on his shoulder as he entered the bus, only to have people pushing to sit next to him. 

“I wanna sit next to him!” Nishinoya whined as Kageyama and Tsukishima were yelling at each other. 

But soon enough Daichi entered the bus and walked over. “Oh will you all stop arguing about where your sitting. Just choose someone other then Hinata to sit next to, since he will be sitting with me.” 

And with that Hinata smiled and took a seat further to the front next to Daichi. 

The others soon sat down and Hinata smiled, pulling out his phone from his bag and playing animal crossing. 

Daichi just chuckled. “Hinata. You know there are better things to do then to play animal crossing.” And Hinata just poured but put his phone away anyway. 

“What do you mean better things?” He said looking at Daichi who just smiled. “Well if you wouldn’t of been late you would e known that we all were planning to play would you rather as a group.” Daichi said speaking up a little as the noise on the bus dimmed down and Hinata nodded. 

Daichi then turned around. “Right so who’s going first? Or should I?” There was a silence so Daichi shrugged. 

“Okay... hmm. Suga! Would you rather give your place up as being the teams mom or never set again?” Daichi said with an evil smirk. 

“I’d rather never set again. I can’t just give up my children.” Suga said with a sigh before scanning around the bus. “Hm. Nishinoya. Would you rather be tall but not have a single athletic bone in your body or stay the height you are but never grow another inch.” This caused Nishinoya to sigh. 

“Stay small and never grow. Sports is the only thing going for me.” He said rolling his eyes. “Naka!” Everyone sighed knowing this was going to be a dirty question. “Would you rather, be short but be big. Or be tall but be small?” 

Everyone was looking at Nishinoya rolling his eyes apart from Hinata, who was looking in confusion. 

“Bro id rather be short but big.” He smirked and everyone chuckled apart from Hinata who was still deadly confused. 

Tanaka then scanned the bus for someone to choose before his eyes landed on Hinata and he smirked. 

“Hey. Hinata!” Sugawara look at tanaka with a glare but tanaka shrugged it off. “Would you rather have an intimate threesome or be gang banged?” 

Hinata just looked at him in utter confusion and Suga just glared. “A what and what now?” Hinata said in pure confusion causing everyone to look at him in confusion. 

“Ya’no! A threesome or a gang bang!” Nishinoya said and Hinata just looked even more confused. 

“I- have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hinata said admittingly, a blush covering his face. 

“You really don’t know?” Tanaka asked confused. 

“No? I didn’t know what Nishinoya was on about with his question either.” Hinata said looking down and blushing as he played with his fingers. 

Sugawara looked at Daichi as if the say ‘fix this and don’t corrupt him! Give him time to learn’. And Daichi nodded. 

“Tanaka ask a different question to someone else for now.” And Daichi turned to face the front. 

“So what was tanaka talking about?” Hinata asked Daichi still confused. 

“Ah. Some old slang we don’t use anymore. He was just asking if you’d rather hand out with 2 people or 8 basically.” And Hinata smiled. 

“Ohh. Well I love talking to people so 8!” And the two then turned around to face back to the group as the game continued. 

Not too long later the bus arrived at its destination and came to a halt. 

“We’re here. Grab your things and get off. You’ll be taken to your rooms after that.” Coach Ukai said and the team nodded before getting off the bus and grabbing their luggage before heading inside and getting shown to their rooms. 

Each team had their own room and closet. And then the girls had a separate room. 

Hinata was in his way to the Karasuno room when Yachi grabbed him. “Nope nope! You’re in with the girls.” She said grabbing his arm but he just smiled and walked with her. 

When they soon arrived the girls from the other teams didn’t say anything about Hinata being there. In fact they just smiled. 

“Now Hinata! Did you get the delivery I dropped off for you yesterday?” Yachi asked and Hinata nodded. 

“And I packed them.” He said as he opened one of his suitcases and the girls crowded around him. 

Mai smiled. “Ooh. That ones nice. Hinata you should wear that dress to the dinner tonight. Yachi really did well on these outfits.” She says and Hinata nodded at the other girl, grabbing the outfit and going to change since dinner would be in an hour and the first dinner would be a formal occasion. 

Hinata smiled as he put the dress on. 

It was beautiful. It was a black dress that that fit his body perfectly, with beautiful crystal gems under his neck line and for the skirt it was too too like. 

He was then wearing a pair of black tights and Yachi had put him in orange heels to go with the Karasuno colours. 

She then re-done his hair, putting it into once beautiful bun at the back before sliding a gemmed shirt clip into it before she then did his make up, putting on orange eyeshadow, new mascara and beautiful pink lipstick. 

The girls then looked at him in awe as Kyoko checked into the corridor. 

“Looks like everyone has already gotten ready and left to the lunch hall. Don’t forget your bag.” Kyoko said passing Hinata the black handbag before taking a few steps into the corridor before heading down to dinner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he peered through the door, everyone was wearing suits and formal outfits as all the tables were aligned into rows for each team, while their were 3 tables in the middles, one for the girls and probably Hinata, considering one of them spotted him and gestured him in, the one in front was for the coaches and the third one in the row was for the team captains. 

Hinata took a deep breathe before he pushed the doors open and stepped inside, everyone’s eyes on him as their faces dropped wide open, a few gaining nosebleeds as Hinata walked through the rows of tables and towards the girl who was calling him over. 

He blushed and nervously sat down, everyone’s eyes still on him. 

The coaches didn’t think much of it, Hinata was well, Hinata. 

Ukai raised his glass and the feast begun.

Chatter then erupted in the room, but everyone still had eyes on Hinata as the girls and Hinata started to take the food from the centre of the table to eat it. 

“Hinata. I think we weren’t the only ones who thought you looked good.” Yacht said gesturing to the whole of the room who still had eyes on Hinata. 

“Yeah but why are they all looking at me? With looks that you’d give to a tasty meal?” Hinata asked confused and the girls just giggled and shrugged him off.


End file.
